ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Nickelodeon would started as a studio before launching its own TV channel?/The Possum Creek Movie
The Possum Creek Movie is a 2004 American adult animated adventure road comedy adventure film based on the NickAdult animated television series Possum Creek Stories. The film was co-written, directed, and produced by series creator Stephen Hillenburg, and features the series' cast of Jeff Foxworthy, Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Clancy Brown, Rodger Bumpass and Doug Lawrence, while also starring Scarlett Johansson, Jeffrey Tambor, Alec Baldwin and David Hasselhoff. It was distributed by Paramount Pictures and produced by Hillenburg's production company United Plankton Pictures along with Nickelodeon Movies and Rough Draft Korea as the animation studio. The events of the movie take place at the end of the series. In this film, Plankton devises a plan to finally steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and take over the world by going underwater, stealing King Neptune's crown and framing Mr. Krabs for the crime. Gator Gary, Bob and Patrick team up to retrieve the crown from Shell City to save Mr. Krabs from Neptune's wrath and the whole world from Plankton's rule. The film also follow two subplots who go through the entire film, the Mouse Family set out on a cross-country trip to Washington, D.C. to find their stolen fridge, but becoming into wanted criminals due to their destructive mistakes; and Sandy Cheeks and Hisser Hiss enter a cooking contest in Europe with Hisser Hiss' Ratty Pie, but due to the pie is a textbook stink bomb, a drug lord hires Hisser Hiss to be his personal cook. Previous offers by Paramount Pictures for a film adaptation of Possum Creek Stories had been rejected by Stephen Hillenburg, but he eventually accepted one offer in 2002. A writing team consisting of Hillenburg, Paul Tibbitt, Derek Drymon, Aaron Springer, Kent Osborne and Tim Hill was assembled, conceiving the idea of a mythical hero's quest and the search for a stolen crown, which would bring the show's three primary characters (Gator Gary, Bob and Patrick) to the human world. The film was originally intended as the series finale, but the popularity of the show led to the executives to renew the show for a fourth season, so Hillenburg resigned as showrunner with Tibbitt taking his place. The film was widely promoted by Paramount and Nickelodeon, with tie-in promotions made by 7-Eleven, the Cayman Islands and Playboy. The film was a box office success, grossing more than $140 million, topping South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut as the highest grossing R-rated animated film of all time until it was surpassed by Sausage Party in 2016, and was also the highest-ever grossing film based on an animated television series until it was supassed by The Simpsons Movie in 2007, and received generally positive reviews from critics. A stand-alone sequel titled The Possum Creek Movie: In Search of the Secret Formula was released on February 6, 2015, and a second sequel titled The Possum Creek Movie: It's a Wonderful Mouse Family is scheduled for a release of July 17, 2020. Plot TBD